


自律

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: 一发完结，工具人不要具象化
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 9





	自律

大明星的行程日复一日的紧凑，手握全球最知名内衣品牌的代言，身材管理要求无比严苛。不能吃甜食让他时常烦躁，对着甜食咽口水，刚伸手就被某个大块头死亡凝视了。罢了罢了。  
已经打了一小时拳，为了线条流畅还需得放松一下。  
“哥哥你过来房间帮我按一下吧，这边不好放松。”他拿起毛巾擦满身的汗，随手丢在凳子上。  
大块头捡起毛巾，转头在药箱翻找起来，找到一瓶药油。  
“嗯，顺便医生说也可以帮你按下腰椎，我之前按医嘱学的。”  
“噗，请你可真是物超所值”  
可不是么，大块头心想。  
他起身先去房间冲淋了，大块头低头收拾一应护具，又拿起那条擦过汗的毛巾，犹豫了一下，似乎想闻闻，又迅速甩了甩头，一脸平静的跟去了大明星的房间。  
硕大的套房外间堆满了杂七杂八的衣服首饰，音乐器材，电脑，甚至毛绒玩具。大块头略有些局促的找了个沙发坐着等他洗完。  
他洗的不久，简单冲完顶着一头湿漉漉的卷毛出来了，只在腰间裹了一条浴巾，肚脐下面一条细细的浅色毛发延伸到下方，令人遐想，果然美人什么样都美。  
大块头不知道自己为什么会这么自觉的接过他手里的毛巾开始帮他擦头发，怕他吹了风头疼，可能是他刚洗完澡有点湿漉漉带着潮气的眼神让他无意识动作了起来，在台上光芒万丈的巨星，私下却总是无意识撒娇，可爱。  
“腰有点疼呢”他嘟囔，习惯性咬舌。  
男人擦头的手抖了一下，靠的有点近，他呼出的气息吹在他胸口，他想开窗户透透气。可是酒店并不能。  
房间里音响播着他叫不出名的交响乐，大明星没多说什么，趴床上示意他过来按摩。  
这身线条流畅的肌肉是他训练出的杰作，大块头一边欣赏一边有点满意。  
冰凉的药油倒在漂亮背肌的纹理上，勾勒出的形状像一副高级写意画，大明星发出了一声若有似无的“啊”。大块头手一抖，多倒了好些。  
他开始顺着脊柱一点点往下按摩，手法娴熟。  
大明星发出舒服的叹息，夹杂着按到又痛又爽的时候发出的暧昧的嗯~和啊~  
大块头神经紧绷，觉得自己练拳都没这么累。按到腰眼处，他用大拇指在某个穴位使劲按压了几下，激得大明星像砧板上的鱼，鲜活的跳动了两下，大块头一把按下他想抬起翻身的姿势，“别动，忍一下，很快就好。”  
药油应该有活血成分，粗粝的手掌经过的地方一片嫣红，在白色床单的映衬下格外醒目。  
逐渐往下，从凹陷到拱起，连接处无比流畅，他轻轻将已经快挂不住的浴巾再往下扯了一点，手指顺势钻进了里面，带着滑腻的油，和滚烫的温度，按到了浑圆的两瓣上。  
“啊！”大明星看不到后面大块头的动作，反手去拉他手腕。  
“别动，这有两个穴位，我也帮你按一下。”  
说完顺理成章的剥掉了他仅有的一点遮羞布。  
按压手法逐渐变味，大明星感觉有两块烙铁在他身上作祟，腰臀是被照顾的最多的地方，到底倒了多少药油，为什么感觉有液体流向了两瓣中间令人羞于启齿的缝隙里。  
大块头在把玩着他两瓣臀肉，打圈，揉搓，手指插进缝隙里往外拨。  
他想阻止，一张嘴漏出的却是嗯嗯啊啊的单音节，只好闭嘴咬唇。  
“教练！够了！”大明星两颊绯红。卷卷的刘海几根垂下来遮住了他眉眼间的春意。  
“还不够。”  
大块头的手开始顺着腿根往下，他反射性夹紧了双腿。还是被他单手挤进了腿根的缝隙里。他摩挲了起来，内侧的嫩肉常年不见天日，滑嫩雪白，一摩擦就起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，伴随着颤抖。他明明可以马上翻身起来揍这个人一拳，把他赶出去的。  
大块头的手开始从后侧抚摸他的囊袋，刚一碰到，大明星就叫出了声。他把脸埋在臂弯里，强迫自己不去想对方在干嘛。可是眼前一片黑反而将他的注意力大半集中到了下身。  
“宝贝，放松，这只是按摩，把腿打开。”大块头凑近他耳边，用气音说道。  
他觉得自己着了魔，听话的把夹腿的力量逐渐抽离，大块头立刻趁虚而入，将整个手掌覆在囊袋和性器上，揉了起来。他舒服极了，满脸潮红。甚至为了得到更愉悦的体验，他悄悄拱起了臀，留出了足够空间让对方的手可以从后往前将他整个性器完全包裹。  
已经完全勃起了。他想找一个出口发泄。可这原本不只是一场普通的按摩吗？算了，大不了就当有人帮打飞机了。他这么想着，说服了自己。  
大块头把他翻侧躺，握住他性器开始上下套弄，水声和交响乐混合中，他被一个男性撸射了。这真的有点失控，他想。  
射完正疲累，他开始昏昏欲睡。  
“哥，口渴了，想喝水。”他闭着眼睛说到。  
没一会，他突然感觉后脑勺被一只手按住，接着一个带着灼热气息的吻铺天盖地的笼罩过来，刚想说话，一口水渡了过来，他呛到咳了起来，对方的舌头趁机挤进来，男人的胡子扎着他细嫩的脸颊，又刺又痒，男人掐着他下巴强迫他抬头张嘴喝他渡过来的水。一边渡水，一边强迫交换津液，他被吻到差点背过气。  
在他以为这个吻就是完结的时候，男人接下来的动作更令他震惊。  
不知什么时候大块头的运动短裤已经不见踪影，只露出了正勃起的巨大的性器，昭示着他赤裸裸的欲望。  
大明星有点吓到，反射性想起身，却被男人一把搂过头，麻利捏住下巴，如法炮制令他张开小嘴，顺势把性器插入了嫣红的小嘴中。大块头的尺寸太大了，撑得他嘴巴张到极限，撞击中耻毛摩擦着他娇嫩的脸，他从未学过该如何取悦一个男人，这个男人在将性器插入大明星温热的口腔里以后就发出了一声愉悦的叹息，紧接着前后挺动起来，在这张销魂的小嘴里进进出出，好几次因为太激动顶到了他喉咙口，引起他反射性的干呕和生理性泪水。他发出了呜咽，可是对方并不想放过他。  
泪眼朦胧被欺负的很惨的样子更激起了这个打拳男人的凶性，他顶弄的速度越来越快，突然低吼一声，大明星猛然意识到嘴巴里突突跳动的肉棒要做什么，开始拼命扭头想挣扎逃脱，可是后脑被一只大手使劲按着，曾经的职业拳击手果然不是吃素的，他根本没法逃脱，男人一股股激射进了他嘴里，来不及吐出，还是有一部分液体强迫灌进了喉咙里。  
他咳嗽起来，要把嘴里腥气的液体吐出来，一边怒不可遏，他怎么敢？！  
像一只愤怒的小兽，腾的一跃而起，他一拳一拳开始攻击眼前的男人。可恶！  
大块头习惯性伸手格挡，眼前这个漂亮的男人所有的拳击动作都是他教的，出拳习惯他也了如指掌，他接了几拳就开始放水，任由大明星揍了他好几拳出气。  
“哥哥实在没忍住，对不起，你太美了。”他一把抱住大明星的双臂，使劲圈住不让他动弹，又开始实施吹脖子绝招。怀里的人立刻软了下来，甚至还啊的叫了一声。  
挣扎扭动中两个人都出了一身汗，大明星突然感觉大腿边又被一个硬邦邦的物体顶到。  
“禽兽啊你！”  
哪个正常男人能对一个光溜溜的美人在怀里扭来扭去无动于衷呢。他心想。  
“让哥哥艹一次好不好，就一次。” 大明星震惊于这个大块头的无耻。  
挣扎间这个男人一边亲他脖子一边拿起床上的浴袍带子把他双手捆了起来，将他推倒。  
男人将头埋在他胸前，对着一边乳头啃咬了起来，他的乳晕很小很可爱，乳头是粉嫩嫩的颜色，每次打拳的时候他都不喜欢穿上衣，汗水滑过粉色乳头的画面总是能激的他心中一荡，怕被看出端倪，每次都要用更大的训练量来掩饰他的心虚。天知道他多想立刻把他推倒在健身房地板上亲他艹他。男人坏心眼的只舔弄一边的乳头，却不照顾另一边，大明星内心升起一股奇怪的空虚和失落，他扭动起来，抬起一边肩膀，隐晦的将另一边被冷落的乳头往前拱，又怕大块头看出他的意图颜面无存，失落的跌进床单里。  
“这边是不是也痒？要不要哥哥帮你止痒？嗯？”  
“啊……滚…”  
男人笑了起来。“满足你。”  
男人的唇终于覆上了另一边的乳头，大明星发出了一声满足的喟叹。男人腾出另一只手轻捻另一边的乳尖。他被伺弄的意识逐渐脱离掌控。  
男人将一旁的药油倒在手上，借着油的润滑，将两根手指送进了大明星的后穴里。  
又紧又热，宛如天堂，他等不及想让肉棒亲自感受。  
“啊！嗯……出……出去！……放开…”  
男人将他后续的话堵在了喉咙里，一边放肆舌吻，一边扩张着小穴，药油明明没有催情作用，他却觉得后穴仿佛要烧起来，他软成了一滩春水。  
突然手指在某个角度碰到一个小小的凸起。  
“啊啊啊……嗯……啊……不要！啊啊啊！那里不行！”  
男人嘴角微翘。“真是口是心非呢”  
他开始专心的攻击刚刚发现的那一点，他发现这点能让他身下的人爽的脚趾都蜷曲起来。  
每被攻击一下敏感点，他身下人的肉棒就胀大一点。尺寸也很是可观。  
真是有趣又诚实的身体呢。  
他想伸手去触碰前面可是被绑住了没法动作，急的眼角泛泪。  
“不许碰，我要你记住被人艹射是什么感觉。”  
男人扶着性器慢慢楔入小穴，身下的大明星发出了又愉悦又痛苦的尖叫，他开始慢慢进出，退出的时候甚至能感受到层层媚肉挽留的绝妙滋味，搞得他差点就射出来了。  
“艹！”这真是天生适合被艹的身体。男人低低骂了一句脏话。他将身下雪白柔韧肌理分明的双腿往胸口折叠，按住他膝盖，疯狂插干起来，一下下毫不留情。大明星感觉自己五脏六腑快被顶出来了，男人的性器每一下都进到最深处，特别粗长的性器次次摩擦到他的敏感点，止痒同时又带出更深的痒意。不够，还不够。  
“啊…啊……嗯……啊啊啊……好深……”  
“哥哥是第一个艹你的吗？嗯？有没有给别人艹过？”  
“啊啊啊，没……没有……嗯啊……”大明星的生活其实无比单调，练舞房，作曲室，录音室，舞台，几点一线长年累月。他从没有感受过被人强制进入如此羞耻的地方，并且靠后面获得了如此愉悦的感受，又是崩溃又是羞耻，哭了起来。  
“让哥哥把你艹射好不好？”男人说完这句开始埋头苦干，动作太大都要把他顶到掉下床去。  
不能伸手抚慰性器的感觉快把他逼疯，可是内心最后的倔强促使他绝不求饶。  
男人换了个姿势，一只手拎起他一条大腿，让他侧身背对着他，迫使他大张着腿，从后面继续猛烈顶弄，每一下都深入到最深处，身下被迫承受攻击的人已经快要崩溃，他无意识的张着嘴呻吟，眼泪和口水将床单都打湿了。  
“说，把你艹射好不好？嗯？”  
“啊啊……啊啊啊……哥哥……嗯……好……艹射我……射给我……”  
男人射进他身体里的同时他也大叫着射了出来，甚至因为高潮来的太猛烈，从没感受过这样的激情，射完以后他爽到控制不住的射出了温热的液体。男人对于能让他爽到失禁也是没想到。想想就又硬了起来。大明星又被反复折腾了一夜。


End file.
